Image forming apparatuses form images on media. Image forming apparatuses such as high speed printing systems may be supplied with the media in a form of media supply rolls. In such high speed printing systems, the media is transported along a media transport path from the media supply roll to a print zone. In the print zone, images are formed on the media.